Young Justice UNLEASHED
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: The Loonatics have expanded from a six strong to twelve, and now have kids of their own who are huge admirers of Young Justice, while attending the unveiling of the Museum of Justice the kids are banished to the year 2010 by Optimatus' Forces, Now they need to find a way home.


Hey** guys here's something I wanted to write I want try a Loonatics Project with Young Justice I don't own Young Justice or Loonatics Unleashed Black Archer is an OC created by a good friend of mine. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A historical sight.**

WASHINGTON D.C.

February 8, 2790

Rayner's POV

" THE MUSEUM OF JUSTICE ONCE THE HALL OF JUSTICE!" Ace announced. " A PLACE WHERE THE HEROES BEFORE US THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ONCE STOOD TOGETHER, AND NOW THE LOONATICS ARE FIGHTING FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVED LIBERTY, TRUTH AND JUSTICE, AND NOW I AM PLEASED TO DECLARE THE MUSEUM OF JUSTICE OPENED!" He finished as he snipped the ribbon. As His wife Lexi Jumped up and embraced him with a kiss.

The Loonatics' ranks have grown over the years. Starting with Rev's Brother Rip, he once discovered, possessed Telekinesis, when his notebook started to Levitate, in Addition he discovered he could, transmit Matter into another or another state of matter with a touch, which he discovered when he was shoved into a locker and the door turned into water vapor, and Technopathy which he discovered when his Computer started to act on it's own. Dad did some research and theorized that The Telekinesis was the result from Rip's time as a host to an Alien Bio-Tech Brain Parasite, which gave him Telekinesis but also forced Rip to act on his Anger, and Frustrations. The manner in which Rip's matterphasing is a result of indirect exposure to the energy from Dad's Molecular Reconstructor, which is made to shrink and enlarge things. Which it's energy allowed Rip's Molecules to Amplify at will, the Parasite also gave Technopathy, do to using his powers on both the Molecular Reconstructor and Robo Amigo. Zadavia later offered him a spot on the team, which he accepted.

After Rip joined Ace proposed to Lexi, they got married and during the Honeymoon the team found love in various locations outside Acmetropolis.

Duck was taking a beach trip when he saw a woman fighting a man who looked exactly like the late Black Manta. Turned out she was an Atlantean Sorceress named Eldoris who turned out to be the descendant of Aquaman and Mera. They started dating.

Slam was in Happy Harbor for his vacation there he helped a woman named J'onnii who is actually a Martian she was fending off a Criminal with similar powers to the late Psimon. As it turned out J'onnii is the decendant of Martian Manhunter. J'onnii didn't understand Slam at first but thanks to her Telepathy she was able to make a bound that brought them even closer together.

Tech however was vacationing in Coast City, studying some aircraft from the Ferris Air, when a woman with a Star Sapphire ring and outfit was harassing another girl named Jenny Baz and started to get violent, Tech stepped in and fought her, his courage gave the victim the courage to stand up for herself and a Green Lantern ring chose her, she helped him. Jenny is the descendant of two Green Lanterns of the past Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz. After the fight Tech tried to ask her out but stumbled over his words but she knew what he was asking and said yes with a kiss.

Rev was on vacation in Central City he was in the Flash Museum, when a gang of metas with Powers similar to Top, Mirror Master, and Reverse Flash, and Equipment similar to Heatwave, Golden Glyder, and Captains Cold, and Boomerang attacking a girl who was pinned to a wall by an adhesive, Rev fought them off, buying the girl enough time to use her own speed to completely dissolve the adhesive and join the fight afterward she revealed her name to be Nora Allen, a descendant of Barry Allen, which started a romantic relationship between the two.

Rip was in Star City, When he spotted a girl getting mugged one night when he realized the mugger was similar to Black Siren he used his powers to defeat her, The girl revealed that she possessed a Sonic Scream, and knew some kickbutt moves, her name is Mia Smoak and she descended from Green Arrow, Black Canary and Operator (Felicity Smoak). Rip knew she was the one for him and the two dated.

The Girls soon Joined the Loonatics, Eldoris took on the name Aquawoman, J'onnii became Miss Martian, Jenny of course Green Lantern, Nora took on the name Jesse Quick, and Mia used the name Black Canary.

Eventually proposals, marriages and honeymoons happened then pregnancy, Ace and Lexi gave birth to twins, Jax came out first he his father's for pattern and a tan patch on his head and Lexi's green eyes and Alix, had their mom's fur with Ace's blue eyes on the seventh of January. Two months later, Slam and J'onnii who had changed her codename to Mrs. Martian after she and Slam got married to each other, gave birth to their daughter Gale on the nineteenth a gorgeous female Tasmanian Devil, she had her father's fur pattern, with a green manes, and Mahogany eyes. Six months after, Duck and Eldoris had a son on the third, a duck who looks like him, his feathers were the same shade of black as his father's with a white ring around his neck, and gills much like his mother, the feathers on his head made a crest of blonde feathers same as his mother's hair while he inherited his mother's blue eyes they named him Dodgers.

The following year on the nineteenth of January, Nora gave birth to her's and Rev' son Barty who came out a blue, purple, and orange Roadrunner with his father's green eyes, while his crest acquired his the auburn color of his mother's hair. A month after Rip and Mia had their daughter Aria on the seventh of February, like her dad she too was born a Roadrunner, feathers the same purple and blue with an orange beak, while her eyes became the same blue as her mother's and her crest the same blonde as Mia's hair.

The year after that Tech and Jenny gave birth to a son on the twentieth of March, a Coyote Pup with most of Tech's looks like fur, his eyes are the same Emerald-green as his mother's eyes and a patch of red on his head same as his mother, they named him Rayner. Yup that's right I'm Tech and Jenny's pup.

Now as the kids of superheroes you'd think we would inherit superpowers right? Yeah we did but not all of us got the same powers. Jax developed his father's Laser Vision, while Alix somehow got Supersonic Scream. Gale who can actually speak more fluently with an Australian accent developed is just as Strong and Durable as her dad Aerokinesis which enabled her to generate Tornadoes. Dodgers developed his father's Power Orb Randomization power also as a packaged ability he could you Hydrokinesis which link to Hard-water Constructs. Barty got both his parents Superspeed he's faster then his dad but slower then his mother. Aria developed Telekinesis which branched into flight, me I got Dad's Intellect and Electromagnetokinesis. Dad theorizes Alix and I got our powers from the nano-bionic Exosuits he made when the founding Six Loonatics first fought Sypher after he stole all their powers, Lexi's suit had gave her a Supersonic Scream while Dad's was equipped with Electromagnetic Palms.

Anyway back to the story...

As soon as the ribbon was cut, everyone cheered as we walked in, Jax was wearing a gray Batman shirt, under a blue Superman hoodie, blue Jean's, and a black and yellow sneakers. Alix was wearing a red Wonder Woman tank, under blue sleeveless Supergirl hoodie, pink shorts, white socks, and black and pink sneakers. Gale was wearing a Cyborg sleeveless hoodie, dark blue jeans, black and purple sneakers. Dodgers wore an Aquaman jacket, and black jeans black and orange sneakers. Barty wore a Red Flash T-shirt, gray jeans and black and red sneakers, while Aria wore a Green Arrow hoodie, black jean shorts and black and blue sneakers as for me was wearing a sleeveless Green Lantern shirt, black jeans, and black and green sneakers.

The Museum had alot of Justice League memorabilia as we walked around I came across a special exhibit with seven large monsters made up of natural materials. " Wow the Seven Appellaxians Golden Roc, Wood King, Stone God, Crystal Creature, Fire Lord, Glass Man and Mercury Monster." I said. " These guys brought the Justice League together." I said remembering my history books.

I soon found Jax, Alix, Dodgers, Gale, Barty and Aria at an exhibit with statues of the seven founders of Young Justice which is what the public named the Team, after all these years, we each have a favorite, Jax is a big fan of Aqualad, Alix however took to Black Archer, Dodgers however preferred Superboy, Gale admires Miss Martian, Barty took to Kid Flash, while Aria became Artemis' fan, Me I took to Robin. " Wouldn't it be cool to meet them?" Jax asked.

" Well today's your lucky day." Said an all to familiar voice we whipped around to behold Optimatus' Forces, General Duece, Keyboard Man, Weather Vane, Massive, Mallory Mastermind and Sypher as well as their newest members Timeskip, Black Manta, Psimon, Star Sapphire, Trajectory and Black Siren. Timeskip opened a portal and the next thing I knew I blacked out.

GOTHAM CITY  
August 8, 2010

I woke up the with my head pounding, in an alleyway. " What happened?" I groaned checking my vitals using my Wrist watch holo-computer they looked fine, that's when I noticed the date. " August?! What the Shrap?! What happened to February and how did I wind up 780 years into the past?" I asked. " And how did I get from D.C. to Gotham Connecticut?" I asked.

Now your probably wondering about the Wrist watch computer, I made it myself based on the one Dick Grayson used to use as Robin and Nightwing when he was in civilian clothes. But I also added the feature of creating an interactive surround projection.

I then began checking the other's Alix and Aria were in Gotham too, Jax and Gale were in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, Barty is in Central City, Missouri, and Dodgers was in Shayeris Atlantis. I reached into my pocket and brought out my saucer which I based off Static's, I use mine for the same purpose he uses his.

I magnetized it hopped on and took off, I checked my GPS and got closure, I turned on my Comm link, " Alix, Aria I'm on my way." I said. I suddenly felt a surge of psychic energy, attack my brain. I lowered the height of my saucer to the ground and realized it was coming from some guy in a trench coat.

" Having trouble thinking?" He asked lowering his hood, to reveal a pale bald man. His brain is visible though a clear dome over it, with some strips of skin over the dome. Three red lines are seen on each cheek. I remembered him from my history classes.

" Psimon!" I said as I fought to resist his Mental Powers, I knew what Psimon was capable of. " You maybe a strong Telepath and Telekinetic Psimon." I said still fighting to resist his power. " But I have my own mental power." I magnetized a trashcan and struck him with it in the back of the head. I knew I had to come up with a plan to keep Psimon out of my head so he doesn't know my strategy. I then remembered when I would do my Homework I would listen to music typically stuff from this era I would so absorbed into the music and My homework even Gale's Mom could get past the barrier of Music and Complex concepts that my mind was creating. I put my head phones on as soon as Psimon started to regain consciousness as I turned on the music, Psimon did everything he could to get in but the music kept interfering, as I kept striking him from behind with Magnetized objects, I eventually snatched him up in a dumpster grabbed hold of it and charged it with Electromagnetism zapping him. As soon as I was done I picked up some metal and wiring I found in one Trashcan put together an inhibitor collar. " That'll keep your thoughts to yourself." I said activating it. And creating a signal the cops could track as I bound him up in a chain. " You will regret this you Mangy Dog!" Psimon said. " I will come after yo-aaaaaargh!" I had infused electricity into the chain.

" I'm a Coyote you idiot, if you had been probing my mind you would've known that." I said getting back on my Saucer and taking off.

After leaving Psimon I found Alix she was at the moment occupied with who I recognized as Tuppence Terror.

Alix's POV

After waking up and receiving Rayner's message something landed smack in front of me. It rose to it's full height to reveal itself to be..." Tuppence Terror?" I said in shock. Like Mom I have a head for history and I could tell I was in the year 2010, judging buy how she was dressed and she looked 18. So ya' know who I am but your energy disturbance the Boss felt means I'm gonna have ta' take you to 'em little rabbit." She said taking a swing at me I dodged it, Backflipped and Screamed hitting her with a Sonic Blast. " Y'all can fight excellent!" She said trying to strike but I was too agile for her thanks to Dad's Martial Arts training and Mom's Gymnastics training. " Like I going anywhere with you." I said dodging another kick. As I opened the twin energy tessans Dad gave me. " Not like you have a choice Rabbit!" She shouted.

" Yes I do." " No you don't." "Yes I do." " No you don't." " No I don't." " Yes you do have a choice!"

" Have it your way." I said. Then screamed at her again and blasting her through a wall. She got up only to suddenly a black collar snapped around her neck.

" Hey my powers." She began only to be cut off by another burst of sound from me.

" You made an Inhibitor Collar?" I asked as Rayner floated down on his saucer.

" Sure did." Rayner said. " Had a run in with Psimon before I found you." He added as he rigged me a jetpack and gave it to me." Aria isn't to far from our current position so let's get going." He said as we took off.

Aria's POV

I had received Rayner's message when a a young Caucasian woman with short, red hair and green eyes. The right half of her head is bald and adorned with a black Kobra-tattoo. She uses blue lipstick and wears several earrings. She wore sleek, black pants and a blue top with long, black gloves connected to her shoulders.

She tried to hit me but I was too quick for her. " Sorry Selinda time to knock your lights out." I said as I used my Telekinesis and knocked her out with a trash can. I recognized her as Shimmer but I knew she didn't have her powers yet, which I'm greatful for. I Telekinetically bound her arms together with a pipe to a dumpster. When Rayner and Alix showed up. " I see you handled that well." Rayner said as they landed. " Common, We need to find a way to the others according to my tracking system, Barty's in Central City, Jax and Gale are in Happy Harbor and Dodgers is in Atlantis." He said, typing Messages to them. " I just sent them the coordinates to the nearest Zeta Tubes, and told Barty and Dodgers to meet us in Happy Harbor." He said. " This way." He led us to what looked a telephone booth and started to mess with it. " Um, Rayner?" I asked." Should you be doing that?"

" Yeah, no offense but I don't think the League will appreciate you messing with there tech." Alix added.

" Done." he said." The Seven of us are now authorized."

" RECOGNIZED, ALIX BUNNY A04, ARIA SMOAK-RUNNER A08, RAYNER J. BAZ-COYOTE A09."

MOUNT JUSTICE  
August 8, 21:53

Third Person POV.

" RECOGNIZED; JAX BUNNY A03, ALIX BUNNY A04, GALE J'ONZZ-TASMANIAN A05, DODGERS CURRY-DUCK A06, BARTY ALLEN-RUNNER A07, ARIA SMOAK-RUNNER A08, RAYNER J. BAz-COYOTE A09!" Jax and Gale came through an opening in the cave while the other four came via Zeta Tube.

" Rayner did you rig the Zeta Security System?" Jax asked.

" We need help Jax it was the only way to and besides doing so was child's play, I studied the technology ages ago for a seventh grade Science Project" Rayner said. " Besides the Justice League and Young Justice are the only ones who can help us." He said and if I'm right Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Black Archer and Artemis are protecting Dr. Roquette from the League of Shadows while Robin and Superboy are going after the fog." He said. As they lounged around on the couch to wait.

" RECOGNIZED; SUPERMAN 01, BATMAN 02, FLASH 04, AQUAMAN 06, MARTIAN MANHUNTER 07, GREEN ARROW 08, BLACK CANARY 13, RED TORNADO 16."

" Uh-oh!" The seven of them said.

To be Continued...

**Welp there you go guys the first chapter of a series I hope to complete leave comment below and sorry it's been so long but hope you like it.**


End file.
